


Motivation

by screamingpasta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, connor is the same as always, reader is part of the police dep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingpasta/pseuds/screamingpasta
Summary: connor tries to help y/n learn coin tricks





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> stolen from my tumblr account: screamingpasta.tumblr.com

You stared down your empty hand before slamming it onto the wooden table in frustration. You bent down to retrieve the quarter from where it rolled under the table for the umpteenth time.

Connor gave you a small reassuring smile as you sat up straight once more, the coin clutched in your fist. “I’m certain you’ll be able to do it after a few more tries.”

“Thanks for the encouragement, Connor,” You paused and tried to toss the coin to your other hand, sighing in defeat when it fell down your lap. “But I’m sure I won’t.”

This was not how you had imagined spending the rest of your day. Sat across from Connor in Lieutenant Anderson’s home, attempting and failing to do coin tricks.

You arrived at Hank’s front porch earlier that evening with intentions of forcing him to finish his overdue paperwork. Much to your surprise, the door opened after a single press of the doorbell, something Hank isn’t known to do, to reveal the android with Sumo in tow.

Hank was not at home, according to Connor. He had gone out over an hour ago without disclosing the location he was headed to.

Very convenient.

Your choices on what to do next were clear. You could either wait for him to get back, or search the whole city of Detroit. And there was no way you were doing the latter. Especially when the only reason you were looking for Hank at this ungodly hour was because Fowler ordered you to.

So here you are, after inquiring Connor about his coin tricks out of slight boredom and genuine interest, trying to do said tricks yourself.

You were delighted when he offered to teach you, but you hadn’t expected it to be this difficult. He always made it look so simple and easy when he did it himself.

A dejected expression crossed your features as you placed the coin on the table in front of you. While your attention was focused on the circular object, Connor was busy observing your face.

“Is there…anything that could possibly help you learn? Maybe a motivation?” He suggested, offering a smile when your eyes flickered towards his.

A motivation? You leaned back on your chair, trying to come up with anything. “Uh…I’m not sure.” You shrugged your shoulders as Connor blinked back at you. “Er…I suppose I like rewards?”

You were just about to take back your suggestion when Connor nodded his head in agreement. “Of course, and what type of reward would you like to receive?”

It didn’t take you long to come up with one. You have an idea all right, a funny one – or at least that’s what you thought. The side of your lips twitched. Oh, this would be hilarious.

“A kiss would be great.”

Connor’s eyebrows rose almost unnoticeably, his confusion evident as he tried to process your words. The LED on the side of his head flashed yellow for a brief second before returning to its calm blue.

The deadpanned look didn’t leave your face, a tinge of guilt swirling in your chest when you felt the urge to laugh. It’s been a weird pass time of yours to do and say things to get a new reaction from Connor, and you had to admit – you don’t think you’ve ever seen him look this lost.

Though, your fun didn’t last as long as you would’ve liked it to. Your half smile was quickly wiped off when Connor’s puzzled expression fled his face, replaced with the same seriousness he wore the first time you met him.

He leaned forward on the wooden table with an intense stare, making you sink deeper on your chair subconsciously. What is he doing?

“If a kiss from me would help, I’d be more than willing to provide it as your reward.”

What?

His gaze didn’t falter, and all of the sudden you didn’t find your little joke funny anymore. It seems like your sense of humour and shenanigans have finally backfired.

You sat there with what you could imagine was the most dumbfounded expression you could possibly pull. A clever retort would’ve been great just about then, but your mind was blank.

Connor’s stare was making you feel more unnerved by the second, but you couldn’t seem to tear your eyes away from his. A weak chuckle escaped you, the edges of your mouth turning upwards into an anxious smile. “I – I was joking, Connor. There’s no need to take me seriously.”

The solemn air around him instantly vanished. His head tilted to the side just slightly. “Oh.”

Relief flooded your system, mentally punching yourself and promising to never joke without thinking twice around Connor. One of your hands came up to take the quarter off the table, determined to get past the awkward atmosphere by resuming your poor attempts at coin tricks.

“So you don’t want a kiss from me?”

You dropped the coin again, and not from your bad coordination skills this time. Your head turned towards his direction in a comically slow manner. He was staring at you with curiosity.

It would be a lie if you said you didn’t find Connor cute, or that you haven’t thought of kissing him before but – how are you supposed to tell him that?

“Well – no,” You sputtered, not knowing what to do or say. “I mean – of course, I do but –”

Connor caught on your slip up before you had even processed what you said. What you could describe as an almost satisfied look crossed his features. “A kiss it is, then.”

Before you could say anything, the two of you heard a thump from the front door.

Connor barely glanced at you as he stood up to pick the coin from the floor and muttered. “That must be Lieutenant Anderson.” He paused when a string of muffled profanities filled the air. “And he appears to be drunk.”

“What a surprise.” You sighed deeply before standing up from your seat as well.

You hadn’t even taken a single step forward when Connor turned towards you, a hint of the satisfied expression from earlier could be found on his face.

“I’m looking forward to giving to that kiss.” He stated and flashed the lopsided grin that never failed to surprise you, no matter how many times he’d done it previously.

He started to move towards the door, Sumo at his feet, leaving you glued on your spot in the kitchen. You couldn’t help but smile fondly at his retreating figure.

That cheeky android.


End file.
